Pups save a pop star
colab between vanguardmaster47 and clockwerksamurai12 Summary Cali's older sister is coming to town! And before her big concert in Adventure Bay, Cali has to pose as her to do a few errands that she forgot to do! But when S.M.A.L.L's rival Stepha Ki-Brawl uses hypnosis to make a better entourage, it's a cat fight that the victors, go the tough one!! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * The Hinako Triplets * Cali * Rio * The Dismemberment Goblins (First appearance) * Kitty Purry (First appearance) * The Penguin Posse (First appearance) * The Nefarious S.M.A.L.L. (First appearance) * Stepha Ki-Brawl (First appearance) * The KCC'S Quadruple Kitten Clan * Mayor Humdinger Story (Title card with Rubble and a Golden Microphone on it) Rubble: Pups Save a Pop Star! (The episode starts in Cali's cat house, in which she puts on a microphone headset) Cali: Time ta get my groove on! (She swipes through her tablet to see which song she can sing too) This can do! (She selects Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas) Cali: (Rapping) Gotta get dat! Gotta get dat! Gotta get d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dat! Boom boom boom, gotta get dat boom boom boom! (As she continues singing, the rest of the pups start to wake up and wondering what that noise is coming from) Rubble: ZZZ... Wha?? What's that noise?? Chase: It sounds like an angel! Rocky: It sounds like a diva! Rio: We better go and see! (The pups head to where the noise is coming from) Cali: (Rapping) I like dat boom boom pow, dem chickens jacking my style, dey try ta copy my swagger, I'm on that next level now! I'm so 3015 you're so 20 and his-ry! can't steal ma boom boom boom, that future boom boom boom, it's all mi' now! Logan: (He enters Cali's cat house) Cali?? Cali: Gah! (She darts to shut her music player and takes off her mike) I-I can explain!! Rocky: Wow, you're amazing at singing Cali! Cali: Oh... well, thanks I... Don't really talk about it much.. Hehe... Monty: Why not, you have a gift! Cali: Well, it was a thing I did with my sister when I was back in New York, before I came here... Rubble: You never told us you had a sister! Cali: Yeah! Her name is Catherine! Of course, her full name is Sali Madison Alison Lopez Lemieux, or Nefarious S.M.A.L.L. as her stage name! Suzan: (She gasps like a fangirl) Nefarious S.M.A.L.L?! I love her!! She is my favorite rapper from the Bronx! Monty: Oh yeah, forgot you enjoyed her much Suzan! Suzan: Well duh! I know the lyrics to all of her songs! Cali: Yeah! She's amazing! She's a pop diva, a fighter AND a fashion model! A triple threat if you will... Rocky: Sounds cool of her! Cali: Ye-yuh! She was always the muscle while I... was also that, but she was a bit better. Monty: I know! S.M.A.L.L is one of the best H.E.A.R.T.S agents there is! Chase: Wait she is a H.E.A.R.T.S agent to? Cali: Really?! I didn't know that! Zuma: Bettew make it a quwadwuple thweat then! Cali: Oh man, It would be SO cool if she were to come and do a concert! (Her tablet then rings) Huh? Who could that be? (She answers it) Catherine: Hey there sis, it's me! Catherine! Cali: Catherine! Long time no see! Catherine: Well you will see me pretty soon! Guess who is having a concert in Adventure Bay?? Cali: You're coming over here?! Catherine: Oh I don't know... Maybe, yea-yuh!! Cali: That's great! Oh wait, is the Penguin Posse with you?? Catherine: Well, last time I think, yep! Cali: Cool! Can I see them? Catherine: Alright, say hi guys! Patrick: Hey there Cali! Cali: Hey Pat! Where are your brothers? Pete: Hey is that Cali! Percy: Tell her we are here! Cali: Haha, I can see you guys. Pete and Percy: Oh right! Patrick: Anyway Cal, we're gonna be there soon, as long as our Limo chauffeurs can try and keep their driving skills calm! Cali: Who are your chauffeurs? Pete: The Dismemberment Goblins......... Percy: But they are terrible drivers! Logan: Oh for crying out loud, I told them to get their driving skills polished up!! Pete: They don't listen well either Logan! Suzan: That's because they only care about tearing bad guys apart! Percy: Reminds me of someone else I know.... Rocky: And who would that be? Percy: That would be Suzan! Suzan: *Blushing* Aw... shucks, I do my best! Cali: You can stay at the Lookout to warm up if you want Sis! Or are you on your way there now? Catherine: I'm on my way now! Cali: That's great! See ya then! Catherine: See ya! (She hangs up) Cali: *Squeals with joy* My sis is coming over! My sis is coming over! Oh man, I gotta get things ready!! Chase: We can help you! Cali: That can be great! Now let's do this!! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The limo that the Goblins are driving is running rampant in the streets on it's way to the Lookout) Patrick: Could you two drive any dumber?! Green Goblin: Duh hey it's a lot harder than Punchin' someone in da face bub! Red Goblin: Especially with somebody's own arms! Catherine: Sigh... It's times like these I wonder why we even hire these guys! Patrick: It's because Pete had lost the rock paper scissors! Pete: Hey it's a hard game! Patrick: I told ya that we should have played checkers! Pete: And where would that have got us?! Patrick: I don't know! But it seems like Kitty Purry is okay with it, huh Kit? Kitty Purry: I hate myself for this.... We should have took my private jet!! Catherine: Hey come on it's fun on the open road! Kitty Purry: I know that, but the skies have no limit!! Sigh.. times like this I wish I still had my nasal spray! Catherine: What makes you think you don't have it? Come on, you just gotta stop being so negative! Kitty Purry: Alright fine! But only because you're my girlfriend! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (The pups have finished getting stuff ready for Catherine's arrival) Chase: How does it look Cali? Cali: It looks amazing! Catherine will be SO amazed! I just can't wait for you guys to meet him! She is a hoot! She and I did everything together! Singing, dancing, fighting, you name it, we did it! Skye: Aw.. that's so cute! Cali: Yep! Oh, I just can't wait for her to come! (The limo that Catherine is riding in arrives, and comes to a screeching stop) Chase: I'm guessing that's her! (The limo's doors open, with a red carpet rolling out of it, and Catherine struts out like a movie star out of the limo) Suzan: *Fan girl scream* It's Nefarious S.M.A.L.L! Monty: (whispers to Cali) Just give me the word in case she goes all fan girl! (He gets out his hammer) I'll knock her out and won't hold back! Cali: Got it! Monty: Alright, just tell me when! (He puts it away) Catherine: Hey Cali what was that all about?? Cali: That was nothing sis! But anyway... It's so good to see you!! (She hugs her) Catherine: (She hugs back) Oh man, I missed you so much sis! Cali: So, how is it going in Bronx? Catherine: It's goin' good. Ya know, street fights and all that! Cali: Haha. Anyway, I would like to introduce you to the PAW Patrol! This is Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rio, Logan, Monty and Suzan! Catherine: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all! Cali: So, shall I get your things out of the limo? Catherine: Yeah I do! Do you need any help? I'd be happy to oblige! Cali: Of course! A little sister power can do well! Catherine: Then let's do it just like old times! Cali: Alright! Let's do this!! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) Cali: On three, ready? Catherine: Ready! Cali and Catherine: One, two, three! (They begin to get the stuff out together) Cali: Oh man, seems like those weights you lift before a fight are doing well! Catherine: Yeah and I think that training of yours with Suzan is paying off too! Cali: Well, it has been getting me stronger! Oh, and when we're done, I wanna show you this move I learned from her! Catherine: I'd love to see it! Cali: Okay, but let's just get this box over to the others! Catherine: Okay (She gets it out with Cali) and done! Cali: Phew! Those boxes were pretty heavy! I'm surprised you didn't sprain anything back there! Catherine: Well I'm stronger than I look! Cali: Yeah, you are a Cage fighter! (She notices something in her sister's purse) Hey, what's that piece of paper in there? Catherine: Oh shoot! I had some errands to do I forgot them! Cali: Ah, that's okay! I can do them for ya! Catherine: Wow! Thanks sis! Cali: Of course, we'll need to make sure that you do them! And I have an excellent trick! Catherine: And how is that? Cali: Wait right there! I'll be right back! (She heads into Suzan's pup house and brings back the Swap Orb) This thing swapped the bodies when me and Katie found it, let's see if it works for this! Now put your paw on the orb! (Her sister does so and the orb then swaps the bodies of the two cats) Catherine: (In Cali's body) Hey, it worked! Cali: (In her sister's body) Yep! And I can use the Warp-A-Matic and Gadget-Spawner to help in a heart beat! Catherine: Wow! Amazing! Cali: So, let's see what we got here! (She reads the list) Hm... Pick up dry cleaning, mineral water, update wardrobe, brass knuckle repair... And music video for hot new single! Catherine: I know pretty cool right? Cali: Yep! Anyway, I'll be heading off now! Oh, and her is a manual for the EMT gear I use! Catherine: Thanks! (She starts to read through it) have fun sis! Cali Cali: Will do! (She uses the reality shifter to slingshot to New york) Chase: Cali! Cali! Catherine: Um I'm Catherine! Sorry... I-I'm just not used to being in my sister's body.... Chase: Catherine? What are you doing in Cali's body? Catherine: Well it's so Cali can help with my chores before the concert! Chase: Oh, okay! Anyway, you better come up top side, something isn't right! Catherine: On the way! (She goes up in the elevator with him) (Scene changer: Chase's badge) (Cali then lands in an alley of New York) Cali: Bleck! (She spits out a fish bone) I hate garbage... Alright, first on the list, Dry cleaning! Okay Pengis, time for you to get some new suits! (As Cali walks away, five pairs of eyes watch from the shadows) Female voice: Okay, you know what to do! Get her! Quadruple Kitten Klan: On it boss! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (Chase and Catherine reach top side) Chase: So here's the problem! Pup Pup Boogie has gone bad! Catherine: Well that's not good! Chase: Yeah! Look! (He points to see that Marshall is hypnotized by the game) Marshall: I will obey Stepha Ki-Brawl... Catherine: Wait, obey her?! Rocky: You know her Catherine? Catherine: Dude she's my arch rival! Zuma: A pop music wivalawy I guess? Catherine: You bet so man! (The elevator then comes back up, and Mayor Humdinger comes out) Chase: Mayor Humdinger, what are you doing here? Catherine: Huh? Who's the mustache man? Rocky: That's Mayor Humdinger, the mayor of our rival town! Mayor Humdinger: Yes well, I need your (gulps) help..... Chase: Huh? What do you mean by that? Mayor Humdinger: Well let's just say..... I lost the Kitty Catastrophe Crew! Rocky: Ugh! I hate those guys, they don't even recycle right! Catherine: Well either way we gotta help! Chase: We better go get Ryder first! Catherine: Right! Ryder: (Off screen) Pups, I'm right here ya know! (The pups turn around to see Ryder playing on his Pup Pad) Catherine: Oops! Well, you heard all of that? Ryder: If that's the case, then we better set things up fast! (He uses the monitor to pull up a briefing screen) Marshall: (Snaps out of his trance) Huh? What happened? Chase: Marshall, are you okay? Marshall: Yeah, I sort of got dazed by something... Catherine: Well, you were in a trance by my rival! Ryder: That's right Cali! And Mayor Humdinger said that our foes, The Kitten Catastrophe Crew are off their leash and back for vengeance against your sister! And this time, they used their henchmen in training, the Quadruple Kitten Clan! The members of said Clan are Soul, Sandy, Grey and Storm! Catherine: Oh no Cali! Ryder: Huh? Catherine: Look Ryder, I'm Catherine in Cali's body! My sis is in danger! Ryder: How did that happen? Catherine: We used the Swap Orb! Suzan: What?! You used that thing?! Catherine: Well yeah! It was to help with my chores! Suzan: Gah! We have to head to New York to stop those baddies! Catherine: I'm way ahead of you! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is ready to shift out! You coming Mayor Humdinger? Mayor Humdinger: Well... Um.... Yes.... Chase: Well, what are you waiting for? Get in the Reality Shifter! Mayor Humdinger: Sigh.. I just know I'm gonna regret this... (He gets in) Rocky: Don't worry! You're doing the right thing in helping us out! Logan: This is an example of Redemption! Mayor Humdinger: Sigh... Very well.... Suzan: Alright.... LAUNCH! (The Reality Shifter launches them through the monitor) (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Cali heads into the Dry Cleaners to pick up the Penguin Posse's tuxs) Cali: Um yeah, I'm here to pick up my Posse's suits! Dry Cleaner Lady: Well, let me see here... Soul: (from far away) Hehehe time for a game of cat and mouse! Dry Cleaner Lady: Ah! Here they are! Thank you, come again! Cali: You're welcome! (She grabs the dry cleaning and heads outside) Alright, Dry cleaning... Check! (She crosses off the first chore on the list) Next up, Mineral Water! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (A hole appears near the same alley Cali landed in, and the PAW Patrol pour out of it) Pups: Whoa! Oof! (They all land in trash) Catherine: Okay pups, welcome to my turf! As you can see, there is a lot of trash here! Rocky: I can see why.... Don't you ever have your friends here recycle?? Catherine: Not all of the time, but I often recycle! Logan: Yeah, I still remember that time we had to escort you to your concert during the Crow Empire Raid! Catherine: Yeah, that was awesome! Suzan: Yeah, you were pretty tough against those crows! Catherine: Well so were you! Logan: Hey, it's what we do! Suzan: Anyway, we can't let Cali know we are trying to save her, so we can use this! (She pulls out a Chinese Dragon Costume) The Camouflage Costume! Catherine: Mind telling me what that thing does again? Logan: Well, it makes sure that we are not seen by your sis, so we just walk around in this thing and stop those Mischievous Kittens! Catherine: That's a pretty good idea! (The pups get into the costume) Logan: You coming Mayor H? Mayor Humdinger: Sigh... very well... (He heads into the costume) Logan: Alright. Dragon, HO! (The pups try to move around in the costume, but it is a bit tricky) Catherine: Gah, how do you move in this thing?! Logan: Hey it's been a while since we used this thing! Zuma: I see what you mean dude! Suzan: We just gotta find and stop those kittens before anything bad happens! Let's go! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Cali arrives at CVS in order to find some Mineral Water) Cali: Hm... Mineral water... Mineral water... where is it... Gray: (Watching from a shelf) I still can't believe you failed us Soul! You should have had the tuxes mixed in with the red shorts I had! Soul: Hey I'm sorry but I like laundry tidy! It's the only thing I like tidy! Sandy: Well, my sister is also a neat freak ya know! Soul: Well like I said, I like things tidy! Gray: Look! We just try and stop her from getting the Mineral Water! We shall not fail Stepha!! Soul: Right! Gray: Soul and Sandy, you try and figure out where it is, me and Storm will stop Nefarious! Soul: I'm on it! Gray: Alright, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, coming at'cha! (The four kittens spread out and get intro their position) Cali: I know that water is here somewhere.... Soul: Hehehe... You're mine!! (She tries to grab her but ends up flying into a cash register) Oof! Ow..... Seems like that was no sale.... Cali: Where is that Mineral water?! Sandy: The only water you'll get is in a watery grave! (He tries to grab her by pouncing on her, but he ends up in a mop bucket) Bleck! I guess that's what happens when I try to mop the floor with someone! Soul: (Through Sandy's intercom) Hahaha!! Sandy: Oh don't laugh Soul! Storm, can you try to stop her? Storm: I'm on it! Cali: Gah, this store really needs to get it's self organized... Storm: Well, you shall be that, once I price tag you!! (He tries to do a price tag ambush with a price check gun, but he misses and ends up price tagging a hall) Well, that was a priceless fail! Grey: Gah.... I can not believe this!!! Sigh... if you want something done right, then do it your self then!!!! Cali: I just know that mineral water.... Is in the drinks section! Grey: Now your mine!!(She sneaks up and pounces but gets nailed by a falling can) Okay how does THAT make sense......where did that come from Cali: Ah! Here it is! Always in the last place ya look! (She grabs it and heads to checkout) 3 more errands to go! Grey: Ugggggh!!!! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The PAW Patrol search to try and find where Cali could be) Ryder: Okay, so where do you think Cali would be if you were her Catherine? Rio: Oh man... I just hope she isn't hurt! Logan: Looks like you're a bit worried for her, ain't ya Rio? Rio: M-Maybe.... Logan: Well, hurt is often when people fight! Maybe she is in that MMA gym you go to Cath! Logan: Right then!! Here we go! (Scene changer: Logan's badge) (Cali arrives in near a changing part of a department store) Cali: Okay, need to update wardrobe. Says so on the list! Grey: (hiding with the kittens) ok no more messing around! Sandy: Right! Who'll take this task? Grey: I think you and Soul can take this one! Sandy: Alright! Here we go Soul train! Soul: Alright big bro! Sandy: Let's do this! (The two spread out and try to find Cali) Soul: So now where is that little kitty?! Cali: (She is browsing the halls) Hm... what kind of outfit can do well.... Soul: Hehehe.... (She is hiding behind one outfit) Cali: Hm... Maybe this one? (She grabs it) Meh, she isn't a fan of feathers.... (She puts it back) Soul: Drats! (She hides behind the other outfit) Cali: Ah! This one can do! (She grabs it) Nah.... Too much diamonds! Less is a lot more ya know! Soul: Bah! (She hides behind it) What does she know about fashion?! This is amazing! Cali: Ah-ha! Perfect!! (She grabs a black leather jumpsuit) She'll love this!!! Soul: Haha! (thinking) Now's my chance! (she pounces and ends up in a donate clothing him) Cali: (She notices the donation bin) Huh, guess people can donate anything... (She leaves and pays for the dress) Soul: Ow..... (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The pups arrive at the gym to see Cat Smash beating on a heavy bag) Catherine: Hey there Smash! Cat Smash: Ah! If it ain't the little sis of S.M.A. double L! What'cha doing here? Catherine: I'm just looking for my sis in my body! Cat Smash: Huh? Catherine: See, thing is, we switched bodies! Cat Smash: Well, I haven't really seen yo sis, but I have heard some rumor about you and Stepha, thing is someone is trying to use PPB to hypno people into doin' crimes! Catherine: What?! Cat Smash: Yeah! They're recallin' da game because of it! Catherine: Oh no! This is bad! Cat Smash: You betta find ya sis quick, befo' anythang bad happens! Rio: Oh my god WE GOTTA SAVE CALI! Logan: Hey easy there Cat-Sanova, we gotta figure out where she is first! (Scene changer: Logan's badge) (Cali knocks on the door of Samus' apartment) Samus: Yeah who's there? Cali: It's me, Catherine! The Brawler from the Bronx? Samus: Oh right! You're coming here to get your knuckles fixed! Cali: Yeah, mind if I come in? Samus: Well, the doors is open ya know! Cali: Okay! (She opens the door) So, how have you been doing lately? Samus: Well duh, I'm doing awesome! How about you? Cali: I'm doing well! Won any championship matches lately? Samus: Yep! (She shows her a ton of medals) Believe me, I got more gold than the Mint! Cali: Wow... you're getting better at fighting! So, you gonna get my knuckles fixed? Samus: Yep! Now let me just see 'em! Cali: Okay (She gives her the brass knuckles) So, you gonna fix 'em? Samus: Yep! (She takes them) Let me see what I can do! Go on, make yourself at home! (She heads into her room and gets to work) Cali: Okay, I'll just wait here then! (She sits on the couch and waits) (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The PAW Patrol hurry to try and find Cali) Catherine: Okay now she is probably at Samus' house! Logan: Right! We just gotta hurry up before someone catches her! Catherine: Yeah I don't want my little sis hurt! Suzan: Especially with that hypnotic game! Catherine: Yeah, we better hurry! Logan: Alright, let's do this!! (He uses his morphboard to ride the stairs to Samus' apartment) Samus!!! Are you there?! Samus: (Off screen) I'm busy working on something, come back later! Logan: SAMUS!!!! (He knocks on the door harder) Samus: Sigh... (She gets up and answers the door) WHAT!!!! I'm working! Logan: Yeesh, calm down! Anyway, we need to make sure Cali is okay! Samus: But Catherine is here, not Cali! Logan: Look, it's a long story, we just gotta make sure that she is okay! Samus: Okay, come on in! Logan: Got it!! (He rushes in) Cali!! Are you there?! Cali: Sigh.. I'm right here... What do you guys want now? Catherine: Look sis, someone is hypnotizing people! Cali: Who is? Catherine: My rival Stepha Ki-Brawl! Cali: Ki-brawl! That can't be good! Catherine: It never is! Cali: I better get the last errand done! Catherine: And that's the music video for my hot new single! Cali: Right! To the studio! (Scene changer: A la Batman scene changer, but with Cali's colors for the logo) (The pups arrive at the studio) Kris: Ah, why hello there Catherine! Cali: Yeah yeah yeah, not now Kris, I gotta get ready for the music video! Have you thought of the setting for it? Kris: Ah, yes-a! Everything is-a done! Someone was even-a nice enough-a to donate new lights! Cali: Really? I wonder who was nice enough to do that? Logan: Who cares?! Just get the thing done and dusted!!! Cali: Alright alright! Sheesh! Catherine: Break a leg sis! Cali: Right! And after that, I say we break the legs off of Ki-Brawl! Catherine: Yeah, that would be pretty good! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) Kris: Ah yes! Excellent job Catherine! Cali: Aw, thanks Kris! Anyway, now that all of those things are done, we shall get you ready for your concert! We should change back first though! Catherine: Right then! (They use use the orb and switch back into their original bodies) Cali: (She is back in her regular body) Ah man, I miss this body SO much! Catherine: (She is back in her regular body) Yeah, I missed mine too! Cali: Anyway, go and freshen up! Catherine: Thanks sis! (She enters the room) I just knew that those guys would help out! Soul: NOW! (The Kitten Catastrophe Crew inject Catherine with knockout serum and knock her out) Catherine: Huh?? Why is everything... spinning??? (She faints) Soul: See? It's just like I said 3rd time's the charm! Sandy: Stepha will be proud of us! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Catherine slowly wakes up in a dark room, tied to a chair) Catherine: Wha.... Ow... Where the heck am I?! ????: Oh, it's somewhere you wish you weren't! (A white cat with a purple hood jacket appears from the shadows) Catherine: *Gasp* You...... Stepha: Well well, I see the KCC have done a good job... Catherine: Why are you doing this to me? Stepha: Oh it's for something that is nothing big, only extracting your DNA to finish the creation for Hades! Catherine: Who the heck is Hades?! Stepha: Silence! I will just take a bit of your hair and... (She plucks a piece of Catherine's hair and puts it in a tube) Prepare... Catherine: For WHAT?! Stepha: For the dawn... Of Shadow Cali!! (She hits a button, which unleashes an evil version of Cali from a genetics tube) Shadow Cali: (Sge emerges) (evil laughter) The world shall be mine!!!! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) Cali: I looked everywhere, Catherine isn't anywhere! Chase: I looked, and she's not in the script writer's area! Rocky: She's not in her gym! Rubble: She wasn't at the buffet! Chase: Sigh... Rubble.... Rubble: Well sorry, I was hungry! Chase: You gotta think about something other then food! Rio: Anyway,...... How do we find her?! Logan: Well, it would make sense that someone would have captured here! But who? Monty: Well maybe it was her rival! Logan: She might have left a calling card, but where?! Monty: Well then, let's check the dressing room! Logan: Got it! Oh... wait, we can't! I don' wanna invade the privacy! Monty: Oh come on! She isn't even in there I don't think! If you want we could send another girl in there! Logan: Then do so! Monty: Okay Suzan, you go! Suzan: Oh man, I can't believe that I'm going into the dressing room of Nef Small! Monty: Hey now, don't fan girl TOO much! Suzan: I won't me amigo! (She heads into the dressing room) Alright, where is it.... Ah-ha! A card! Monty: You found it? Suzan: Yesa mi amigo! (She hands it over to him) Monty: Why are you speaking like that? Suzan: Sorry, I guess my Spicy Latina is taking over a bit... Ay caramba.... Monty: Well let's see the card! Suzan: I just gave it to you... *Scoffs* Idiota.... Monty: Okay... (He looks at it) I was right it's Ki-Brawl! Cali: Gr... that little runt!!! I'll kill her for stealing my sister!! Monty: Well then let's go and hurry! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) Catherine: WHAT IS THAT THING?! Stepha: That, my friend is the clone of your sister. Christie: Oh my god... You monster!!!! Sandy: You shut your mouth! Our plan will go exactly as it is!! Catherine: Well, that is no way me and my friends will stop you! Gray: Do you even know what our plan is? Catherine: I don't need to, what ever it is I'll stop it! Gray: Soul will just tell you anyway. Soul? Soul: We are going use the hypnotizing lights we donated to your studio and hypnotize everyone who watched your video! Sandy: And no one will stop us! (The doors then burst open) Monty: Well you kittens should guess again! Gray: Gah! It's the PAW Patrol! Chase: Yeah, and we won't let you hypnotize everyone! Stepha: Oh well that is too bad, because I thought ahead and used it on a bunch of people in N.Y.C, and they are pretty big fans of me now.... Monty: Gah!! Even so, we will stop you!!!! (A rumbling noise is heard) Monty: Wait, what is that?! Rubble: Guys.... The water is acting odd... (He points to a water bottle's water catching ripples) Monty: Uh-oh.... I feel that something big is coming... Rubble: Is it that T-Rex from Jurassic park?! Monty: No.... Worse.... I've only seen it one other time! Rubble: Then what is it?! Monty: The Mob-A-Pus...... Rubble: The what? Monty: It's made up of crazed fans. I faced it in Vegas when we fought that crazed boy band! Rubble: What crazy boy band? Monty: It was Death-Talica! Rubble: How tough is it? (An octopus made up of people then rips the roof off the building and roars) Monty: Well, you're about to find out! Cali: You guys take care of the Mob-a-Pus and the Kittens! I'll rescue Catherine! All: On it! Monty: Let's do this! (He gets out his hammer and attacks) Mayor Humdinger: Well then, have at you! (He pulls out his staff and attacks) Monty: Yeah mayor H! (Monty then keeps whacking the heck out of mob-a-puss) Logan: Guys, it's the eyes! Smash it in the eyes! Monty: I'm on it Mayor Humdinger: Way ahead of ya! (They both hit it in the eyes and slay it) Cali: Alright Cath, I got you free! Now let's get rid of your rival! Catherine: Let's do it together sis! (She gets in a fighting stance) Cali: Alright, here we go! (She gets into a karate stance) Prepare to see that move I was telling you about! Catherine: Fire away Sis! (Cali gets in a special stance with her standing on one leg, and wrapping her front paws together) Cali: Dragon.... Snap kick!!! (She unleashes a snap kick which causes a huge supernova burst) Catherine: Whoa, nice shot sis! Cali: Thanks! It was a special move I learned when I had to deal with my Mirror clone! Catherine: Well, that was SWEET! Cali: Yeah, it kind of burned my fur that time though... Catherine: Well, my manager can fix it up if you want. Cali: That's great! But let's deal with the Shadow clone first! Catherine: Yes! Shadow Cali: (She starts to escape) You have not seen the last of me! Cali: Aw... she escaped! Catherine: Yeah well don't worry one day we will catch her! Cali: You're right, now let's head back to Adventure Bay for the concert! Catherine: yeah! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The pups are back in Adventure Bay, and they are backstage of the concert) Monty: Wow I can't believe we are backstage! Cali: Thanks for helping me save my sister guys! Ryder: When ever you need us, just yelp for help! Logan: Oh and Humdinger, we have something special for you! Mayor Humdinger: Oh you do? What is it? Logan: This! (He pulls out a star badge from his pocket) The Bad-Gone-Good Badge! This is used whenever a villain redeems him or his self in their times of needs! Mayor Humdinger: Oh why thank you! (He then starts to glow a bit) Hey, what's going on?! (He then gains a set of new clothes, that are different colored then what he wore) Wow I look good! Thank you guys! Logan: No problem Mayor H! (The episode then irises out on the badge) Trivia * Mayor Humdinger redeems himself in this episode *